Dirty Shower
by Kankurolover88
Summary: Shono leaves his wallet at the Romen shop and Kankuro wants to return it. Although Kankuro falls in a puddle of mud Shino has some good ideas on how to get him clean.


Detached from the world as I sit here alone, eating my supper at Ichiraku's Romen shop. At my normal time, my normal table, sitting in my normal chair the only difference that ever happens is the flavour of my noodles.

She comes closer to my table. San the cutest, nicest, sweetest waitress working at the shop. Her and I have a special relationship. We talk as I try to make up my mind on the flavour I want. I come here so often that we have become acquaintances, not quit friends but I have no use for friends.

"What will it be today Kankuro?" San asked me sweetly.

"Um…I think…I'll go with Miso today …please and thank you San." I answered, looking at her.

"Sure thing Hun." She replied.

I saw her jot down the order on her note pad, as she looked at me and smiled, like she always did then turned around walked towards the counter.

The days always pasted so slowly…I am always bored no one to talk too. Temari is with her boyfriend Shikamaru and Gaara has been spending all his time over to Naruto's. So the only place I can get supper is here.

I checked my watch…only 2 minutes have pasted as I sat there patiently waiting for my food. The day was beautiful, for the last few days it had been raining a lot but today the sun was out and the clouds where like floating marshmallows in the pure blue sky.

"Here you go Kankuro." San said as she placed my supper on the table in front of me.

"Thanks again San…" I said.

She turned and left the table with the same old smile. That's when someone new walked into the shop.

He was tall about my height but I'm 18 he must be about 16-17. His head band lays nicely in his fuzzy shady brown hair. His hair was moving from the breeze coming from the open door. He is a leaf ninja, was the third thing I noticed about him. His mouth and cheeks were covered by his long sweater that he wore. His eyes were covered with a small, circle shaped pair of song glasses so I didn't notice his eye color.

"Hey Shino…how are yea today?" I heard San asked in the distance.

"Shino…" I repeated to myself.

"I'm good…" He said in one go, no tone just flat and plain.

"You didn't come for lunch for a while…I was thinking you found a better noodle shop." San asked laughing a bit.

I continued to listen to their conversation…interested in this new character.

"No better place then here." He say just as the flat as the first thing he said.

"So what will it be?" She asked getting back to the point why she's here.

"Just a sandwich please." He answered weakly.

She left the table and he…Shino just sat there I finally took my eyes off of him and began to eat. My noodles were a bit cold but that's what I get for being a busy nose.

I took my last mouth full and leaned against the back of my chair.

"That was good…" I said to myself.

"All done Kankuro?" San asked, standing in front of me, blocking my view from being able to see Shino.

"Yes thanks." I said trying to see Shino.

San placed the bill on the table and picked up the bowl and spoon, she was talking to me but I was to busy watching Shino leave the shop.

"I have to go now San…same time tomorrow?" I said with a fake smile.

"Ok Kankuro." She said with a little giggle.

I paid my bill and was about to walk out the door, but something caught my eye. It was Shino's wallet. I picked it up making sure no one saw me pick it up. I opened the door and left.

I looked for him…to return him is wallet…I didn't see anyone but then I saw his hair just passing by the alley way. I started to run quietly towards him as I didn't want him to see me.

I wonder where he lives…I'll fallow him to his house then after he gets inside the house I'll wait then knock on the door, giving him back the wallet. That's the plan. I repeated the plan in my head as I slowly followed him going into the forest. He never did once turn around or once did he ever notice someone following him…I must be a great spy. I smiled to myself.

Hiding behind one tree after another…it seemed that we've been walking forever… then I made a mistake. I stepped on a branch that cracked under my weight.

He turned around swiftly. I was behind a tree but I could still see him, with his glasses on I couldn't tell if he saw me for I couldn't see where his eyes were looking. It made it a bit harder for me.

Shino then turned back around and continued to walk deeper into the forest. I was still walking behind him but now I was paying more attention to where I was walking for I did not want another incident like that to happen. We were walking for a few more minutes when the worst thing happened.

I walked and my eyes left the ground for one moment, my foot slipped and I fell first face in a giant puddle of mud.

"Crap!" I yelled forgetting about Shino.

I didn't notice when he turned around for I was trying to clean off my face with my sleeves. When I noticed that he was walking closer to me…I was nervous for I didn't know his strength nor did I know anything about him. Shino was in front of me, he put his hand out.

"Thanks." I said taking his hand, he helped me out of the mess.

"Who are you?" He asked as his voice never did change tones.

"I'm Kankuro…I found your wallet on the table and decided to give it back to you." I said wiping some of the mud off my clothes.

"Thanks." He said taking the wallet from my hands. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth again "…Why didn't you just call out my name…? Why follow me?" He said seriously.

"I don't know?" I said kind of thinking about how witless I must of sounded.

He said nothing just faced me, I couldn't tell if he was looking at me so I did nothing…I just stared at the ground.

"Come on, come to my house and clean off, since you were trying to bring back my wallet."

Was he serious I just followed him half way around the village and fell into a giant puddle of mud. I wanted to go but didn't know if I should…wait maybe I should go I didn't want to walk back threw the village covered in mud.

"Are you sure?"

" Yes…"

"Ok…thanks…"

He started to walk on, as I followed him, feeling that I had an extra 50 pounds from the weight of the mud dripping from my body. We walked into a silence…but it wasn't a normal silence it was weird, comfortable, strangely comfortable.

A average size house appeared in the distance.

"Is that your house."

"Yes."

Shino was a man of few words I noticed as we walked. Though I think I knew that since he walked into Ichiraku's Noodle shop.

We stud on the front porch as he unlocked the door.

"Just you who lives here?"

"Yes."

"…Oh…" I answered a bit confused on how I would feel if I lived alone.

The house smelt like nothing…normal, kind of simple…I don't know if a house could smell simple but it did. Shino's decor was as plain as his voice when he spoke, effortless and uncomplicated. No tone or emotion just easy. His house was also cool, no heat but I guess why have heat when you are always alone, you get use to the cold. I looked around the house so little pictures on the wall only one that looked like it was token a while ago…it was Shino as a child and I'm guessing that those are his parents. I didn't know my parents so seeing this picture kind of made me jealous. As I day dreamed about family and stuff like that I heard the shower starting.

"The shower is running, I have some clothes in the bathroom for you, when you get undressed place the clothes outside the door so I can wash them for you." Shino said.

"You don't have to do all this for me…" I answered simply.

"No problem."

"Thanks."

After that little conversation Shino looked at me and this time I was sure he was looking at me, even though I couldn't see his eye. He did something that I couldn't believe. His hand so slowly reached to his face and took off his glasses. As I saw his eyes, they were the most beautiful brown. I was surprised of how attractive they were. He looked at me as if he was looking into my soul. I felt his eyes run down my body as I did the same. We stared at each for a moment but it felt like more.

Shino shook his head.

"The shower is…umm…I think it's ready." He said for the first time with a bit of a tone, a tone of nervousness.

"umm…thanks."

I started to walk towards the bathroom, but then felt a hand around my wrist as I pasted by Shino. I stopped not sure what to do, I turned my head gradually to face him. He was looking at me with those eyes. I blushed as he continued to look at me.

Shino pulled me closer to him. I got weak, I was never this close to someone. He took his other hand and placed in on my other wrist. He began to rub his hands amiable up and down my arms, making friction.

He pulled down his sweater revealing his lips. His lips are so full, so podgy I look at them noticing all the little details about them. His lips are shaped like a heart on top as the bottom was perfectly rounded.

Shino once again pulled me closer to his body. He didn't care that my clothes were filled with mud he continued stroking my arms with his hands. We are now as close as possible. I feel his breaths on my face. We are the same height. He is still looking deep into my eyes never looking away. My pulse was racing as we stud close. As I felt one of his arms wrap around the bottom of my back I felt the other one around me shoulder, while his fingers played with my hair.

I didn't know what to do I stud there like a statue waiting for a sigh or a reason to move but for some bizarre reason I didn't want to move away, if I wanted to move it was closer to him.

I noticed that his eyes were slowly closing I didn't know why till I felt his lips touching mine. The kiss was not like a normal one, it was different it was more passionate, more pleasant. The kiss was filled with emotion, that I didn't know Shino had. The held me tightly as my hands finally wrapped around him. Feeling his spine through his sweater, I began to trace it with my fingertips.

Shino pulled away from the kiss as one of his hands left my wrist, he began to lead me to the bathroom. His sweater was filled with mud also, from being so close to me. He closed the door as he pushed me against it. I would have never thought of myself as gay but being like this Shino made me want him so much. His tongue entering my mouth little by little. His tongue was sweet and warm as it was a new feeling for me. Around our mouths becoming more humid from the kiss getting more intense. I opened the curtains of the shower as I grabbed Shino by the shirt pulling him into the shower with me.

The water was hot…but it didn't matter for we were just as hot. He pulled off my hood, then taking off my sweater. I wasn't wearing anything under it. As I heard my soaked sweater hit the ground I felt his lips began to drift away from my mouth making it's way down my neck and down my chest.

"…oh…" I said as I felt his tongue now on my nipples.

I pushed his back against the shower wall, as I pulled off his sweater. He stud their looking at me. His hair was now hanging in his face. He pulled off his head and threw it out the shower. His sweater now met mine on the shower floor. I kissed down his chest as it was warm form the water. I kept going he made a noise letting me know it was good.

He ran his hands threw my hair as I kissed down his chest. He took his hand and placed it under my chin. He then raised my chin to look at him. When I was looking at him he took my hands into his. Are hands were up against each others. He was tracing my finger and palms with his fingers. He did it so gently as if he already had feeling for me. Shino then moved his fingertips down my arms, down my chest, down to the top of my pants. Then I saw his mouth open…

"Kankuro…"

"Yes…Shino?" I said looking at the drops fall from his beautiful face.

"I want you…"

"I want you too…"

"Really?"

"Yes…yes…yes Shino."

"Good, I want you right here right now."

"Then take me."

He placed his lips once again on mine. As he was kissing me we were taking off each others pants. Our wet and naked bodies began to rub against each other. It felt so good. His skin was so soft against mine. Shino's hands went down my hips, his hands were shaky. I could tell he had never done anything like this before and I know he could tell that he knew that I was in the same boat as him.

As the water in the shower grew colder, I turned his body around. He opened his legs. I ran my hand over his butt then smoothly slid my member inside him. I was gentle. I didn't want to hurt him… I trusted slowly as the water grew very cold, his body and mine were covered in goose bumps.

"Go faster…" Shino said quietly.

"Sure thing…"

I went faster as he moaned. Hearing him moan made me more turned on. I repeated his name and I reached my climax.

Shino turned off the shower and stepped out. I followed. He grabbed my hand and lead me to his bed. Our bodies still dripping soaked, laid in his bed as we kissed. He was on top of me as my legs were open. I felt his member caress mine. It felt like heaven. He moved slowly back and forth as if he was getting more turned on . His member was getting stiffer. Mine was just as stiff.

"Kankuro…" Shino said as he was out of breath from our deep and arousing kiss.

'Yes Shino." I said just as out of breath.

"I…I …don't know how to say this."

"I know me neither…I love you too."

Shino was happy that I said it. He never did tell anyone before so I said it for him it was easier for me, not much easier but a little. As I got on top of Shino I kissed down his chest kissing his member, playing with the head with my lips. Shino played with my hair as his member entered my mouth.

After Shino reached his climax, be both kissed for hours. Just laying in bed kissing. As the day went on we spooned in the bed. Our bodies were now dry but sticky. As I was just about to dose off I felt Shino's lips against my ear…

"I love you…" Shino whispered as he laid back down and fell asleep, me in his arms just like we wanted.


End file.
